You're Mine
by AnakHaehyuk
Summary: "Pertunangan itu dibatalkan dan akan digantikan dengan sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan antara Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae bukan Pernikahan Lee Donghae dengan Lee Hyera. Because, I'm yours and you're mine." part 2.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Title : You're Mine

Author : AnakHaehyuk

Disclaimer : Donghae milik Hyukjae, Hyukjae milik donghae dan saya milik mereka :D #Abaikan yang ini.

Dan ff ini mutlak milik saya, ide dan bahasa-nya yang ancur emang mutlak keluar dari otak saya yang biasa aja :D

Rate : T menuju M ( mungkin di part 4 mulai rate M)

Warning : BL, Typo(s) dan bahasa ancur.

.

.

.

.

Pria manis itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana sang klien menunggunya, tanpa menghiraukan gadis cantik disampinya yang kini tengah heboh memandangi pasangan gay yang tengah merajut kemesraan.

Dia tak habis pikir kenapa kliennya yang satu ini lebih memilih bertemu di sebuah restoran mewah ketimbang di kantornya. Oh ayo-lah itu restoran tempat makan bukan tempat untuk membincangkan suatu pekerjaan.

Pria manis itu tiba – tiba geram saat melihat gadis yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya, kini malah berhenti di salah satu restoran jepang. Gadis itu tengah memandangi salah satu pasangan gay yang tengah menyantap makanannya entah apa yang tengah di pikirkan gadis itu saat melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar - binar.

Dengan langkah cepat pria itu segera menyeret gadis itu hingga mendapatkan pekikan keras. Namun pria itu sama sekali tak menghiraukannya yang terpenting adalah bisa sampai tepat waktu.

"Yakkk… oppa lagi – lagi kau menganggu kesenanganku. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengabadikan momentnya." Protes Gadis itu.

"Apa kau lupa, kau dan aku berada disini bukan untuk bersenang – senang. Tapi untuk menemui klien. Aku tidak mau kita terlambat dalam pertemuan yang pertama ini." Ujar pria manis itu.

Langkahnya semakin dipercepat karena ia tidak mau membuat klien-nya menunggu lama. Sedangkan gadis yang tengah diseretnya hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Akhirnya tak lama mereka berdua kini berada di depan pintu masuk restoran mewah bergaya eropa. Mereka berdua pun segera masuk dan mendatangi meja yang berada di ujung dan kini seseorang tengah melambaikan tangannya pada mereka mungkin tepatnya pada pria manis itu.

"Annyeong Heechul-ssi, apa anda sudah menunggu lama." Pria cantik yang dipanggil heechul itu tersenyum.

"Annyeong Hyukjae-ssi, ah tidak aku baru saja datang. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Heechul. Pria cantik itu menatap gadis yang duduk disamping Hyukjae.

"Apa kau Hyera si arsitek handal itu." Ujar-nya memastikan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ah anda terlalu berlebihan heechul-ssi, aku memang Lee Hyera tapi aku masih jauh dari kata handal dibandingkan dengan kakak-ku ini." Heechul tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban gadis cantik itu, gadis yang berbeda menurutnya.

"Ok, jadi Hyera-ssi kau akan bergabung dalam proyek ini."

"Ne. Heechul-ssi aku akan bergabung dalam proyek ini."

"Waw, itu berita sangat bagus. Dua adik kakak yang sama – sama dijuluki arsitek handal akan berkolaborasi dalam proyek ini." Gurau pria cantik itu.

Hyukjae maupun Hyera hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi gurauan pria cantik itu.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat." Suara bass itu sukses membuat Hyukjae, Hyera dan Heechul menoleh kesamping. Heechul tersenyum saat mendapati pria tampan berjas hitam, sedangkan Hyukjae dan Hyera hanya memandang bingung. Namun kebingungan itu tak berlangsung lama dan di gantikan dengan reaksi shock mereka. Bagaimana tidak shock saat tiba – tiba pria tampan itu mencium bibir Heechul di depan mereka.

"Aisshhh… kenapa kau menciumku didepan mereka." Gerutu Heechul dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau kan istriku." Jawabnya santai. Pria tampan itu segera mendudukan dirinya di samping heechul. Dipandanginya dua orang yang sedari tadi menatap mereka berdua.

"Aku Hangeng suami dari Heechul." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. Hyukjae yang sadar dari perasaan shocknya tersenyum canggung pada hangeng.

"Aku Hyukjae dan ini adik-ku Hyera." Hangeng menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Ja..jadi kalian sudah menikah?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir plum Hyera itu sukses membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya. Hyukjae menepuk keningnya frustasi atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hyera.

"Ne kami memang sudah menikah."Jawab Hangeng santai. Mendengar hal itu hyera memberlalakan mata indahnya dengan tangan yang menutup bibirnya.

"Kyaaa …. Kereeennnnn…." Pekik Hyera senang tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Hanchul dan tatapan frustasi dari hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

You're mine part1

.

.

.

.

Suasana makan malam dikeluarga Lee awalnya begitu tenang, namun saat sang kepala rumah tangga itu mengumumkan sesuatu yang membuat suasana makan malam itu menjadi kacau.

"Aku tidak mau menerima perjodohan itu." Tolak hyera. Wajah gadis cantik itu merah menahan amarah yang siap – siap membludak.

"Appa tidak menerima penolakanmu hyera, besok keluarga-nya akan datang. Jadi besok appa tidak akan mengijinkan mu untuk masuk kantor karena appa tahu akal bulusmu." Mendengar hal itu hyera geram matanya bergerak gelisah. Ia sama sekali menentang adanya perjodohan, baginya cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksa-kan.

Gadis cantik itu menatap sang kakak yang kini tengah terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit mememlas hyera mencoba meminta bantuan pada hyukjae.

"Hyera masih muda untuk menerima perjodohan ini appa, lebih baik ia fokus dengan karirnya dulu." Bela Hyukjae.

"Bukan kah tadi aku sudah bilang, aku sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan." Pria paruh baya itu segera meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kecewa dari sang anak.

"Eomma, bagaimana ini?" lirih Hyera. Sang eomma yang sedari hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan sang anak dengan suaminya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Eomma tidak bisa membantumu, kau sudah tahukan sifat appamu seperti appa. Tenang saja eomma yakin pria yang akan dijodohkan denganmu pasti pria baik – baik." Mrs. Lee pun segera beranjak dari tempatnya menyusul sang suami yang kini sudah berada dikamarnya meninggalkan hyukjae dan hyera yang masih diam di ruang makan.

Hyukjae memijit pelipis-nya sedangkan hyera, gadis itu hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah yang tak enak dipandang.

"Besok oppa akan menyuruh junsu untuk menghandel semua rapat yang diadakan oleh Kim Corp, oppa akan menemanimu besok."

.

.

.

.

You're mine part1

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae merasa risih saat pria tampan yang akan dijodohkan dengan adiknya itu terus menatapnya, dari awal kedatangannya hingga sekarang pria itu terus menatap intens pada dirinya. Saat ia memberitahu-kan hal ini pada hyera, gadis itu hanya menjawab _**"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu oppa, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang menikah dengannya."**_ . Sangat menyebalkan bukan mendengar jawabannya, adiknya itu memang sudah gila hanya gara – gara pria tampan itu menatapnya terus ia bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu menyukainya.

Pria manis itu mendengus sebal saat hyera menyuruhnya untuk menemani mereka berdua mengelilingi perkarangan rumahnya yang lumayan luas. Dan disini-lah mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di perkarangan rumahnya.

Hyera memandang kedua pria yang kini tengah saling berpandangan, yang satu menatap dengan penuh cinta sedangkan yang satunya lagi menatap dengan tatapan membunuh namun terkesan cute.

"Apa kabar hyukjae, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa bukan." sapa pria tampan yang kkibni tersenyum manis. Hyera mengerutkan keningnya, dipandanginya sang kakak yang kini tengah tersenyum sinis.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" tanya Hyera bingung.

"Tentu saja, kau tau kakakmu itu adalah cinta pertamaku." Ujarnya cuek.

"Mwo." Teriak hyera tak percaya.

"Benarkah itu oppa." Tanyanya antusias sedangkan Hyukjae hanya menatap hyera tajam.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hyera, hyukjae segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pria tampan itu mencengkram lengannya dan menariknya hingga akhirnya bibir plumnya sukses mendarat di bibir pria tampan itu.

Hyera terpana melihat moment yang disajikan oleh mereka berdua, ia sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri karena saat penting seperti ini ponselnya tersimpan manis di kamarnya. Sayang sekali bukan, saat seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali mengingat sang kakak yang selalu mengibarkan bendera perang pada pria itu.

Bruukkk...

Hyukjae segera mendorong pria itu hingga terjatuh, ia mengusap dengan kasar bibir plumnya yang sudah tidak perawan lagi.

"Brengsek kau Lee Donghae." Teriak Hyukaje penuh emosi. Dengan cepat pria manis itu segera berlari memasuki rumah meninggalkan mereka berdua yang menatap kepergiannya.

"Waw. Apa kau baik – baik saja." Hyera mengulurkan tangannya menawarkan bantuan pada Donghae, Donghae pun menyambut uluran tangan hyera.

"Gomawo." Ucap Donghae tulus.

"Kalian berdua benar – benar mengejutkan ku, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengabadikan moment tadi ponselku tertinggal dikamar." Keluh hyera. Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluhan gadis cantik itu.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tuan Lee Donghae." Sambungnya.

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan sedikit padamu tentang hubunganku dengan oppa-mu."

_**Saat itu Donghae tengah menunggu seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak, karena ia sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk menunggu kedatangannya di parkiran kampus. Karena rasa bosan menghinggapi dirinya Donghae pun memainkan ponselnya untuk mengusir rasa bosan, Saat ia tengah asyik dengan ponselnya, ada seseorang mendatanginya.**_

"_**Permisi." Suara merdu itu cukup membuat Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap orang tersebut. Mata obsidan-nya sama sekali tak berkedip saat mendapati sosok pria manis yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya, ada perasaan aneh yang hinggap dihatinya apa ini bisa dibilang 'Love at first sight' dan jika benar berarti dia adalah cinta pertamanya.**_

"_**Maaf apa kau mendengarku."**_

"_**N-ne?"**_

_**"Aku mahasiswa baru disini, aku sama sekali belum mengetahui seluk belum tentang kampus ini. Termasuk tempat dimana fakultas kesenian berada, jadi bisa kah anda membantuku untuk menjelaskan dimana letak fakultas kesenian berada?"**_

"_**Biarku antar." Jawab Donghae tulus. Persetan dengan amukan cinderella cerewet itu yang terpenting adalah bisa mendekatkan diri pada sosok pria manis ini.**_

_**Donghae dan juga pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju fakultas kesenian, mereka pun berbincang – bincang hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan si pria manis.**_

"_**Gomawo, Donghae-ssi."**_

"_**Hyukjae-ah bisa kah kau panggil saja donghae, kitakan seumuran." Pria manis yang bernama Hyukaje itu tersenyum.**_

"_**Baiklah – baiklah, jadi kau anak dari fakultas mana?" **_

"_**Sama seperti-mu."**_

"_**Benarkah,kenapa kau tidak katakan dari tadi." **_

"_**Kau kan tidak bertanya padaku." Ujar donghae santai, hingga akhirnya donghae mendapatkan hadiah dari hyukjae sebuah pukulan kecil pada bahunya. Hanya dalam hitungan jam mereka pun akhirnya menjadi dekat. Dan kedekatan itu sukses membuat seorang Donghae menaruh perasaan lebih pada sosok pria manis itu. **_

_**Berbulan – bulan perasaan itu tumbuh semakin besar dan donghae mencoba memendam perasaan itu, hingga pada akhirnya pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam pada hyukjae. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan...**_

"_**Apa kau sudah gila, eoh. Aku masih normal, kau cari saja pria yang senasib dengan dirimu. jangan bawa – bawa aku kedalam hal yang sama sekali menjijikan." Pria manis itu marah besar.**_

"_**Mulai detik ini, anggap saja kita tidak pernah kenal maupun dekat." Pria manis itu segera meninggalkan donghae.**_

_**Hari itu, hari dimana ia mengutarakan perasaannya dan dihari itu pula menjadi hari terakhir ia melihat pria yang dicintainya. Karena setelah kejadian itu Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pindah dan berkuliah di amerika.**_

"Love at first sight." Gumam Hyera.

"Oppaku itu memang keras kepala, dia tidak sadar bahwa pesonanya tidak mempan untuk para gadis – gadis. Ck... dia harus segera disadarkan." Sambungnya lagi.

"Apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Dongahe tanpa memandang hyera yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi perjodohan ini akan terus berlanjut karena aku akan menjodohkan mu dengan hyukjae oppa." Ujar Hyera dengan semangat.

"Aku akan membantumu, untuk mendapatkan oppaku yang keras kepala itu. Itu pun jika kau benar – benar masih mencintainya"

"Perasaanku terhadapnya dari dulu hingga sekarang masih sama, calon adik ipar."

.

...

...

Tarik Bang Chansung or delete

...

...

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Title : You're Mine

Author : AnakHaehyuk

Disclaimer : Donghae milik Hyukjae, Hyukjae milik donghae dan saya milik mereka :D #Abaikan yang ini.

Dan ff ini mutlak milik saya, ide dan bahasa-nya yang ancur emang mutlak keluar dari otak saya yang biasa aja :D

Rate : T menuju M ( mungkin di part 4 mulai rate M)

Warning : BL, Typo(s), bahasa ancur.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae tengah menjelaskan desain yang sudah ia dan hyera buat, heechul dan juga hangeng duduk dengan tenang mendengar penjelasan yang hyukjae berikan berbeda dengan gadis cantik yang tengah cemas takut jika hasil desain yang mereka buat tidak diterima oleh kim corp.

Namun ditengah – tengah penjelasan yang hyukjae berikan, pintu ruang rapat terbuka menampilkan sosok pria yang membuat seorang hyukaje naik pitam dan sedikit tak percaya.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan-ku ada sedikit masalah." Ucap Donghae tanpa sedikit pun memandang Hyukjae. Pria itu segera duduk di samping hangeng. Sedangkan hyera tersenyum bingung dengan kehadiran 'calon kakak ipar-nya' itu.

"Bisa dilanjutkan kembali." Ucap donghae hingga membuat Hyukjae tersentak dan segera menjelaskan kembali desain-nya.

.

...

...

You're mine Part 2

...

...

.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Kim corp itu milik 'calon kakak ipar'." Hyukjae mendelik tajam saat hyera mengucapkan 'calon kakak ipar'.

"Yakk .. siapa yang kau maksud calon kakak ipar, eoh. Dia itu tunanganmu." Teriak hyukjae kesal tanpa peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari karyawan kim corp. mereka kini masih berada di kantor kim corp lebih tepatnya di lobby kantor.

"Jangan mempermalukanku dan dirimu sendiri oppa, kita masih berada di perusahaan client. Liat semua orang disini menatap kita." Hyera mencoba memperingati sang kakak yang kini tengah siap menyemburkan kekesalannya.

Pria manis itu menghela nafas mencoba meredam emosinya yang kini sudah memuncak, awas saja jika sudah sampai kantornya ia akan melanjutkan kembali emosi-nya pada sang adik.

"Kajja, kita kembali kekantor." Ucap Hyukjae tanpa melirik sedikit pun kesamping. Namun saat mereka akan pergi, seseorang memanggil namanya. Hyukjae mendengus sebal, saat ia tahu siapa orang yang sudah memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hyukjae saat donghae sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak kalian makan siang saja." Jawab Donghae. Namja tampan itu tersenyum pada hyera.

"Ide bagus 'calon kakak ipar'. Eoh upss… maksudku Donghae oppa." Gadis cantik itu tersenyum kikuk saat hyukjae memandangnya tajam.

"Kajja." Ajak donghae. Pria tampan itu segera mengenggam tangan hyukjae dan menyeretnya dengan lembut menuju parkiran. Donghae sedikit kewalahan saat meyeret hyukjae karena pria manis itu terus memberontak. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah baginya kekuatannya lebih besar dibanding pria manis itu.

Hyera yang melihat tingkah pasangan heboh itu tertawa girang di belakangnya, ia jadi tak sabar menunggu saat – saat dimana sang kakak membalas perasaannya pada donghae. Gadis cantik itu segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti dua pria yang kini sudah menjadi pusat tontonan atas tingkah sang kakaknya yang terlalu heboh.

Wajah hyukjae begitu muram begitu ia mendudukan diri-nya dengan terpaksa di bangku penumpang, kini mereka berdua berada dalam mobil donghae. Tadinya pria manis itu menolak mentah – mentah tentang rencana makan siang bersama dengan menggunakan mobil donghae namun hyera terus merengek agar memakai mobil donghae, dengan terpaksa hyukjae pun menyetujui hal itu. Sedangkan mobilnya yang ia bawa saat menuju kim corp, akan diantarkan ke rumahnya oleh orang suruhan donghae.

"Oppaku ini tidak suka makanan seafood, makanan favoritenya itu **Japchae**." Celetuk hyera.

"Ah aku tidak akan pernah lupa soal itu." Ujar donghae sambil tersenyum pada hyukjae yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah luar dan mendengus sebal.

Tak lama mobil hitam itu sudah terpakir di salah satu restoran yang bagi donghae penuh dengan kenangannya bersama pria manis itu, dengan cepat donghae segera turun dan membukakan pintu untuk hyukjae. Sedangkan hyera ia sudah turun terlebih dahulu dan memandang takjub pada restoran yang kini berada di depannya.

"Kajja masuk." Donghae segera membawa mereka berdua masuk kedalam restoran tersebut. Donghae sengaja memilih meja yang berada dekat dengan kolam buatan yang sangat indah.

"Pesan sesukamu, aku akan meneraktir kalian."

"Benarkah, kau akan meneraktir kami?" Tanya hyera memastikan.

"Tentu saja." Jawab donghae santai.

"Yeaah kau memang calon kakak ipar tebaik." Ucap Hyera semangat donghae hanya tersenyum mendengarnya .

Hyukjae yang mulai geram dengan panggilan yang selalu hyera ucapkan pada donghae, segera melayangkan menu pada kepala hyera hingga membuat hyera terpekik kesakitan.

"Oppa kenapa kau memukulku, kau kasar sekali." Protes Hyera tak terima saat hyukjae memukulnya.

"Berhenti memanggilnya 'calon kakak ipar' dia itu calon tunanganmu, aku muak mendengarnya." Geram hyukjae.

Hyukjae bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan donghae dan hyera.

"Tunggu sebentar disini." Ujar Donghae. pria tampan itu segera mengejar hyukjae yang kini sudah mulai menjauh.

Srettt…

Brukkk…

Donghae menarik lengan hyukjae dan membalikan tubuh pria manis itu hingga akhirnya tubuh hyukjae kini berada dekat dengan donghae.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau pulang." Pekik hyukjae sambil mendorong tubuh dongahe agar menjauh dari-nya, tapi donghae malah menarik pinggang hyukjae dan memeluknya hingga hyukaje terus meronta – ronta mencoba membebaskan diri dari pelukan donghae.

"Kau ini seperti gadis saja." Ujar donghae cuek.

"Mwo? Cepat lepaskan aku. Aku tidak peduli kau mau bilang aku seperti apa, yang jelas lepaskan aku." Teriakan hyukjae sukses membuat kejadian ini menjadi tontonan bagi semua orang yang berada disana termasuk hyera yang sudah berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau marah karena adikmu selalu memanggilku 'calon kakak ipar'? kenapa harus marah padanya. Dia memang benar Aku memang calon kakak iparnya. Karena aku adalah calon suami-mu."

Plakk…

Satu tamparan telak mendarat di wajah tampan donghae, hyera hanya tertegun melihatnya jika seperti ini donghae akan susah mendapatkan kakaknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Kau dan hyera sama – sama gilanya, kalian ini akan bertunangan. Berapa kali aku bilang bahwa kau adalah calon tunangannya hyera bukan aku." Wajah hyukjae memerah, kesal campur malu karena ia menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Pertunangan itu dibatalkan dan akan digantikan dengan sebuah pernikahan. Pernikahan antara Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae bukan Pernikahan Lee Donghae dengan Lee Hyera. _Because, I'm yours and you're mine_."

Mata onix itu terbelalak saat merasakan bibir tebal pria itu mengecup bibirnya ralat bukan hanya mengecup tapi melumat bibirnya. Astaga bahkan ini masih diluar dengan banyak pasang mata yang memandanginya. Tindakan donghae benar – benar keterlaluan pikir pria manis itu.

Klik..

Klik…

Hyera dengan semangat mengabadikan moment langka ini, bahkan bukan hanya dia saja yang mengabadikan-nya ada segerombolan gadis seumurannya tengah mengabadikan moment tersebut. See, masih banyak orang – orang yang _respect_ dengan hubungan sesama jenis.

.

...

...

You're mine Part 2

...

...

.

Hyukjae menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar washtafel, tangan-nya sesekali menyentuh bibir plum –nya. Kilasan – kilasan kejadian tadi kembali terputar seperti kaset rusak, dan entah kenapa setiap mengingat akan hal itu jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.

Menyadari perasaan aneh yang kini timbul, pria manis itu segera menepis jauh – jauh kesimpulan tentang perasaannya yang aneh.

"Tidak, tidak, aku normal. aku normal, aku normal. Bukan gay sepertinya, seorang Lee Hyukjae pria normal."

"Aneh, kalau memang normal Kenapa setiap berkencan selalu saja diakhiri dengan oppa meninggalkannya mungkin lebih tepatnya oppa melarikan diri. Padahal gadis – gadis itu berdada besar, ya bisa dibilang sexy." Hyukjae terperanjat kaget saat hyera sudah berada di belakangnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Yakk.. kenapa kau mengagetkan-ku, sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu." Gadis cantik itu bukannya menjawab ia malah tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, tidak ada yang lucu saat ini." Teriak hyukjae kesal. Entah disadari atau tidak oleh hyukjae, kini bibir plum-nya mengerucut lucu.

"Oke.. oke.. jadi apa pembelaanmu oppa?" hyukjae terdiam memikir jawaban apa yang ia akan berikan pada hyera, ia sendiri juga bingung. Saat ia akan berkencan dengan gadis – gadis itu, tiba – tiba rasa tak nyaman selalu muncul dan hatinya selalu berkata untuk segera pergi meninggalkannya. Cukup lama hyukjae larut dalam pikirannya hingga akhirnya hyera menyadari sesuatu.

"Coba berkencan dengan Donghae, kau akan tahu jawabannya kenapa selama ini kau selalu meninggalkan para gadis – gadis." Hyera menepuk pelan bahu hyukjae dan tersenyum manis setelah itu, gadis cantik itu segera beranjak meninggalkan sang kakak yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Haruskah aku berkencan dengannya? Jika aku berkencan dengannya berarti aku…aku seorang gay sepertinya juga, andwaeeeeee!"

.

...

...

**Tarik Bang Chan****sung**

...

...

.

Makasih banyak yang udah mau baca, review, Favorite, dan Follow.

**lee ikan, abilhikmah, .1, baby baekkie, Lee Ah Ra, ukeHyuk line, fitri, Depi haehyuk,ShinJiWoo920202, BabyBuby, Zhouhee1015, hayjj, Jidat Donghae, Imel jewels, imNari, GuestGuestGuest, Haehyuk, jiae, nurul. , HaeHyuk Love. **

**Part 3-nya ****s****edikit ngaret, gppkan hehhehehe...**


End file.
